Graphic Changes
by Demonic Lil Angel 2.0
Summary: Starring my OC Percy Williams. What if Chroma city and the human world were somehow connected? Or maybe, if someone from the human world CREATED Chroma city! Follow Percy and the discovery of a whole new world behind the colors of a spray can and a paint brush, and to defeat the inky terrorist Comrade Black before he destroys everything into a wasteland of black and white.


"See this Percy?" A teenager, at the age of sixteen pointed to the large wall on the side of the apartment building they lived in. They stood in the alleyway it was dark, but not too damp.  
The teenager was about 5'8, with very tanned skin and had dark brown eyes. He wore a large orange t-shirt, and baggy jeans. His black and white boxers hung out a little, and on his head covering his messy dark brown hair, was a green and white baseball cap.  
He had a couple of spray paint cans lying about, and a little girl behind him held one.  
"Yeah? What about it?" The little girl asked, 3'4 in height, her skin and hair matched his, and instead of brown, her eyes were a vibrant green. She wore purple overalls and a yellow t-shirt.  
She shook the can, and sprayed a giant red smiley face on the pavement.  
"Well, I talked to the landlord, and he said I can use it to paint on if I make it a REALLY good mural. He'd also pay for all the supplies." He touched the brick wall, feeling the jagged edges of stone, and a few nails were sticking out, clinging onto what was left of the flyers they used to hold.  
"Cool! What you gonna make Drew?"  
"That... I have no idea. Kind of low on inspiration... I don't really think there would be anything I could make to cover this WHOLE wall..." He said, sighing.  
"Why don't you make something REALLY colorful and huge then? Make it POP at people! OOH! or make a bunch of kitties! Everyone likes kitties! Or puppies!" Her older brother laughed at her intense enthusiasm as she waved her arms around to add to the effects of her ideas. "A giant alien? No! A giant robot battle in the city!"  
4 months later  
"Happy birthday Percy!" Percy's mom sang, as she brought out her daughter's delicious looking chocolate birthday cake, covered in blue and green icing with seven candles in it. Percy puffed out her chest in pride, as of today, she was now seven years old, and then exhaled, blowing out all the candles in one puff.  
"Drew! Get your butt in here! I've gotta take the pictures!" Her mother yelled out the window. She was mexican, like her two children, and had brown skin, dark curly hair, shorter than her son, and wore sweatpants with a tank top, being surprisingly toned for being 38 years old.  
"Give me a minute mom!"  
"You've got 30 seconds young man!" The woman shook her head in exasperation as the teenager scrambled about to clean up his brushes and paint buckets, accidentally stepping in one. "That kid..." Suddenly, she pulled out a large box, wrapped in shiny green paper. Percy had her finger crammed in her mouth, and a good chunk of icing missing from the cake. "Here you go baby, it's from both me and your father." Percy smiled widely. Her father had been away on business, and she thought he had forgotten about them.  
He was a white man, and was the reason for Percy's green eyes. But other than that, he was pretty plain looking, wasn't too built, slight stubble, blond hair, and worked at a furniture company to help them advertise.  
She tore away at the green paper, and picked up a thick book filled page by page with graffiti from all over the world. Percy smiled brightly.  
It took about forty seconds for Drew to make it into the house, him slightly dirty from a large amount of paint. He put his trademark green hat on his dirty head. "Okay Percy, your birthday present is outside!" He said with a smile.  
Outside  
"Wow!" Said Percy, looking up at the brick wall. The wall was about nineteen feet in height, sixteen in width, and her older brother had managed to paint up the entire thing in possibly the most gorgeous mural she had ever seen! And all the way to the top nonetheless!  
The bleak, lifeless red stones were now covered in a beautiful rainbow of colors, all making up into one large picture of the city in a more alive sense.  
The rivers and oceans were a clear blue, their docks being filled up with colorful and powerful looking boats. There were flying cars and large amounts of nature in some parks that were seen, that brought about an explosion of vibrant rainbow color. The trees were purple, red, yellow, and just about any other color possible, all over town.  
Little tiny color filled people danced in the streets, they weren't human, but more like little aliens made of color. And among them were tiny little animals, frolicking in the grass. The buildings were a variety of colors, and the grass was a pure, untainted green. The blue skies were amazingly beautiful, and not a cloud in it. In the distance, was an extension of the vibrant city, seeming to go on for hundreds of miles on, all connected by long bridges. The finishing touch, was a large blimp floating above the city. On the side, was a orange fist holding a paintbrush.  
"Wow! this is so cool!"  
Drew chuckled. "You really think so?"  
"Yeah! This is more awesome than anyone could imagine! It's so pretty!" The little girl bounced around. "Hey... what does that big symbol mean?" She asked, pointing to the orange symbol on the blimp.  
"It's the town's emblem. I still haven't given it a name though." Smiling, she tried to touch the large mural. Drew pulled her back. "You wanna ruin the paint? It's still gotta dry kid." She looked at her older brother guiltily.  
"Sorry, it's just so amazing! It's so well done, I thought I could, like, jump right in it! … Wait, how about Rainbow town?"  
"Sounds too cheesy."  
"Isn't it my present though?"  
"Yeah, but still, at least give it a cooler name."  
"Fine, Rainbow Land?" Her brother just stared at her blankly. "Painter's Paradise? Colortopia?" The stare continued. "Chroma City?"  
"Since you can't seem to find something cool, I will." He said, irritated.  
"But I like the name Chroma City."  
"There isn't any chrome on the city Percy." He said, even more irritated now. "Now shut up, I'm trying to think!" It took him two minutes to think of something. " … Hrm... Colorblind Nightmare?" Now Percy began to give her brother a blank stare, bored out of her mind. "Now I know! How about Graphix City?" He grinned, proud of himself to have thought of it.  
"But-"  
"No buts about it, the name is Graphix city, whether you like it or not!" Drew yelled, picking her up, and began a full on assault with his paint encrusted hands, by giving her multiple noogies and tickling her sides.  
"Ow! Stop it! You're getting paint on me!" She yelled/laughed, her right hand accidentally hitting one of the other paint cans, the black to be specific.  
"Make me shrimp!" He laughed as she squirmed and squiggled to get out of her brother's arms. By the time he finally finished, Percy's hair and clothes were speckled with the colors of the rainbow. "C'mon, let's go inside and clean you off. Then you can clean that mess you made." Drew smirked as Percy's cheeks puffed out in irritation.  
"Hey, I was fine until you got paint all over my hair!" She pouted as he denied everything, and went inside to tell their mother that Percy got herself dirty in one of his paint trays.  
Just as she was about to run after her brother, denying everything, a tiny movement from the mural caught her eye.  
Looking back at it, she could have sworn that the blimp holding the town's symbol, wasn't facing to the right anymore, but to the left.  
"...Huh." She leaned up against the stone, using her right hand to steady herself against the wall, and touched the balloon with her left hand. But she felt nothing but the stone. "It doesn't matter what that stupid Drew said, your name's gonna be Chroma City!" She said, grinning. Turning when she heard her name, Percy ran out of the alleyway, not realizing, that her finger had left a small black smudge in the ocean...


End file.
